Meeting the Red-Spiked Porcupine!
by The Soul Society
Summary: Y/n moves to a new school with the help of her childhood friend, Xion. She meets obnoxious Axel, the ladies-man of the year, who has fallen on his knees for her... but the only thing is... she doesn't like him! Or does she...? Set in an Organisation XIII-based high school, including characters such as Axel, Xion, Roxas, Demyx e.t.c... A Kingdom Hearts Axel x Reader story!
1. Meeting Porcupine!

**Hello all you Kingdom Hearts fans! More specifically, Axel fans(a proud one myself! :D)! This is my new story! Axel x Reader! Set in high school, Orginisation** **XIII** **style! Whooop-tii-doooo! Please read and review! Anyway, enough chit-chat, let's begin! Whooo-hooo!**

 **Chapter One – Meeting Porcupine**

 **Y/n's POV**

I took the first step into my new school, clutching tightly onto my sketchbook. "It'll be totally fine, y/n, no need to worry," Xion whispered. She was really the only friend I had in the whole school. "You're right," I said, nodding.

"Thanks, Xion."

"No prob-" A loud, beeping sound interrupted her. "There's the bell. I gotta get to class."

"Oh no... we're not in the same class..." I sighed.

"What lesson do you have?" she asked, peering over my shoulder to my crumpled up timetable.

"I have history first period."

"Aww, I have English... Don't worry, it'll be fine!" she reassured, smiling.

"Thanks."

"Alright, good luck, y/n! Gotta run!" She hurried off, gripping tightly onto her black bag.

I waved. "See y- Oh great, Xion didn't tell me where my class was... I just gotta find it myself.." I sighed.

I searched the large halls for my classroom. I had no idea where anything was... I was completely alone until...

"Oww! That hurt, ya know!?" I moaned, rubbing my head. A tall, spiky, red-haired guy stood in front of my eyes, wearing a large grin. Beneath his eyes were the strangest strikes of purple... What a strange choice of fashion...

"Yeah I know," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. How idiotic!

He offered his hand, however I rejected it. "I can get up myself," I said, disgust in my voice. How rude could one guy be?

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. The name's Axel. _Got it memorised_?" His face came closer, his suddenely stunning green eyes shimmering. For a second, he looked a little less annoying, and more caring and kind...

"Oh-I'm y/n," I said.

"Ya know, I haven't seen you around before..." he said, backing away again.

"I'm new here. Hey, you know where...uh... this class is?" I showed him the crumpled up timetable.

"Oh, sure, I happen to be heading there myself. Why don't I walk you to class?" he asked.

"Thanks. You lead." I gestured forwards.

 **Axel's POV**

Holy chakrams. _Woah_... That's all I could say... _woah_...

"So, this is it," I announced, gesturing to the open classroom door.

"Thanks," she said, pulling a fake smile.

"Need anything else?"

"Nah, it's fine." She waved and in a second, she was gone.

I entered class to find my seat at the very back of the class. Y/n stood at the front, wearing a puzzled face. "Alright class, let's get started," our teacher said, standing up. He turned to y/n. "Oh right, you must be the new kid. Why don't you sit... right there at the back." He pointed to the empty seat right beside me.

" _Really_?" she sighed, rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"What? Why don't you like that seat?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing." She made her way towards me and placed her bag down.

I saluted with a wink, but she just looked away in disgust.

 **Y/n's POV**

Come on! Seated next to the goof who knocked me over the first minute I walked in to my new school! "So, pretty sweet here in the back-xel, right?" I said.

" _Really_? Back and Axel? _Back-xel_?" she laughed.

"Course yes! I do that with everything."

" _Seriously_?"

 _Axel-lutely_!

"Wow... that'll get old fast..."

"Yeah, it pretty much already has..." I muttered, biting my lip.

I giggled quietly.

"Enouh flirting over there in the back! Pick up your papers and pens!" the teacher scolded, pointing his finger at Axel and I. _FLIRTING_!? WHY WOULD I FLIRT WITH HIM!? Ugh... he better not be getting any _ideas_ because of this. I had agreed with Xion: no boys to distract me from my work! He still was grinning... _idiot_...

"Okay, please turn to page 115," the teacher murmured, hearf-heartedly.

"So, y/n," Axel whispered, slowly drifting closer towards me.

"What is it Porcupine?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"So I'm _Porcupine_ now?" he laughed, smiling.

"Yep." I pointed to his spiky red hair that I so badly wanted to mess up. "So, what is it?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to say something."

I sighed. "Just turn to page 115, would ya?"

"Right, right," he said, nodding.

Class had finally ended after a long, boring hour. And that meant, no more of that idiot! Whooo-hooo! However, that meant, even more lessons until lunch! _Hooray_! Sarcasm intended.

Next lesson was art, luckily. And, even luckier, Xion was in the same class as me! But, on the downsides, Mr Red-Idiot was seated next to me. _Again_! It's like the school was trying to put me down! Ugh! So _yes_ , it was more of that idiot...

"So, two classes seated next to each other, this school must want us together," Axel laughed, smirking.

"Shut it, idiot. Like we'd ever be together. I'm _way_ out of _your_ league," I said, rolling my eyes.

He smiled, his eyes shimmering. I have to admit, he was a real ladies man. Just not my type.

I sighed, looking back at my paper.

Our task was pretty simple. All we had to do was draw pretty much anything we wanted. I was glad, art was always my favourite subject. I loved drawing. It was all I did. I could never leave the house without my sketchbook.

However, there was _one_ downside. Porcupine wouldn't leave me alove. He kept on staring over my shoulder to see what I was doing, and it was getting a _little_ uncomfortable...

"Hey, Mr Fire, d'ya mind?" I sighed, pushing him away with my elbow.

"You're very talented," he complimented. "Like, _seriously_."

"H-huh? R-really?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe someone thought that about my artwork...

"Yeah, course. I love your drawing."

"Thanks," I said, smiling widely. "But I can't draw with you constantly breathing down my neck."

"Oh, right, right," he laughed, backing away.

Lunch finally came, meaning I got away from Axel. "Come on, y/n, let's go get lunch," Xion called, waving to me. I walked up to her, nodding "Yeah, let's go."

Xion led me outside to a beautiful meadow, dotted with flowers. "Woah. You eat here everyday?" I asked, astonished.

"Yup. It's my secret hiding place. I go here all the time, and nobody knows about it! Well, expect me and you."

"It's amazing!" I laughed.

"It's so hot," I moaned, sipping more of my water.

"Yippie, just what we need!" Xion laughed. "Anyway, how'dya like the start of the day?"

"It was great and all, however, Mr Red-Head decided to ruin it for me!" I said, rolling my eyes. I took a large gulp of water to keep me from burning up in the sun.

"Oh, really? I thought it was love at first sight, ya know?" I immediately spit out all of the water, landing all on Xion, choking my head off.

"WHAT THE FLIP!?" Xion screeched, jumping up to her feet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I do _not_ like that freak! He's an idiot!" I shouted.

"Like who?" a familiar voice asked. Then, the dumb freak came walking up to us. How did he find this place!?

There was also someone behind him. He was quite short, with a small smile just like a child. He had spiky blond hair that stuck up into the sky and shining bright blue eyes.

"Go away you idiot," I ordered, crossing my arms, still fuming up. 1) Because it was too hot, 2) Because of what Xion said to me (UGH THAT ISN'T TRUE).

"Hey hey, someone's a little angry," he laughed, kneeling down to us two.

"She isn't _a little angry_ , she's _furious_ ," Xion laughed.

"Yeah, so, who is it you like?"

I shook my head. " _I_ don't like anyone. I'm focused on my studies!"

"How did you two find this place?" Xion asked, changing subjects.

"We followed you," the blond one said. "Well, it was Axel's idea. I was forced to go..." he sighed. "Oh, hi! We haven't met before, have we?" I said.

He nodded. "I saw you earlier in Art. I'm Roxas," he said with a wave and smile. "Y/n, right?"

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" He looked like a little dog, seriously.

"At least some people have manners," I said, glaring at the red-headed freak.

Axel laughed, taking my hand. I sighed. "You _don't_ like anyone?"

"No," I groaned, pulling my hand back. "Not everyone has a crush on Mr Handsome!" I rolled my eyes at him.

He pulled some strange face as if trying to impress me in someway. Was that face supposed to be attractive? If it was, it wasn't working on me. Ugh, why wouldn't he just take a hint and leave me alone?

Xion giggled quietly.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," she laughed. "You two just look so cute together."

"Okay, I can't take it!" I moaned, standing up. " _Good bye_!" I waved, putting on a fake grin, as I stomped off.

 **Axel's POV**

Oh God she's too adorable. Every single second she resisted me, it just made me fall for her even more...

I couldn't help laughing and she left, clearly furious. "God, she's beautiful," I mumbled, falling back onto the grass.

Xion and Roxas were laughing uncontrollably in the background, but I decided to ignore them. _Woah_...

 **That's Chapter One for you! Yes, I know, as you read this you will be like: WHAT THE FLIP HOW CAN ANYONE** _ **NOT**_ **LIKE AXEL!? Buuuuuutt, it's fine! THAT SHALL CHANGE SOON! I hope that you enjoyed! Please leave a little comment below (pls ;D)! Let me know if ya like it and any improvements! See ya later in the NEEEEXXT CHHAPPTTEERRR!**


	2. Some Advice From The Love Expert!

**Hi again! Time for Chapter Two of my Axel x Reader story! Organisation XIII high school style! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter Two – Some Advice From The Love Expert!**

 **Y/n's POV**

UGH WHAT AN IDIOT! He's sooooooooooo anoying! I DON'T LIKE HIM FOR GOODNESS SAKE! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LIKE SUCH AN IDIOTIC GUY LIKE HIM ANYWAYS!? Why won't he just take a hint and leave me alone!

Sorry about that. Anyways, I ate lunch with a kind girl from our class, Namine, was it? Buuut then it was time for the afternoon lessons... it was maths as well... maths is hell... and Axel was in my class again... more hell... and I had to sit next to him again... even more hell... why...? I have no idea why... the world just hates me...

"Hey-" he began, but I interrupted.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't even breath on me."

"Wha-" he laughed.

"I'm focusing on my work... my very hellish work... but still! Now hush!" I ordered, looking away from him, brushing back a strand of my h/c hair.

He laughed with a smile. "Alright, alright." He looked down at his work, chewing his pen.

"Good."

The lesson started of good, however it didn't end very well. "Hey, y/n, can you help me?" Axel asked.

"What?" I groaned.

"This question." He pointed to his sheet.

"Wait, which one?" I questioned.

He gestured to all of the sheet. " _Theeeeese_ ones."

"No."

"Hey! Why not!?"

"Because it's independent work."

"Aww, please! Seriously, I'm so dumb."

"I know what you're trying to do," I sighed.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't try to be innocent. You're gonna make me help you, use that _Axel charm_ ," I did small jazz hands with a fake smile. "And then somehow make me _fall for you_. It doesn't work, trust me."

He smiled. "That's not it. I just need some help."

I ignored him.

"Silent treatment, eh?"

I kept quiet.

"Oh-hoh, I see how it is."

I still sat quiet.

"Come on now, y/n!"

I tried my best to keep quiet, however I couldn't help it. "Ugh, would you just be quiet!?" I shouted.

"Axel, y/n, keep it quiet!" our teacher scolded. "Y/n, that's not a very great start to school."

"Sorry Sir..." I whispered. I turned back to Axel and hissed silently at him. Xion and Roxas were quietly laughing at the front of the class.

A little later on, Axel found it okay to just annoy me again. "Y/n, I'm not trying to be annoying," he said.

"Yeah, well, _you are_ ," I groaned. "Just, just stop."

"No, y/n, seriously," he whispered. He placed his hand atop of mine, resting on the table.

I rolled my eyes. _"Still not working_ , Porcupine." I pulled my hand away.

"Y/n..." he said.

"Just stop it, okay!?"

"Y/n, Axel! For the second time! Be quiet! One more time and I'll be forced to give you two detention!"

"Sorry Sir..." we said in unison.

"Great, now I might get a detention on my first day!" I cheered sarcastically.

Axel turned away, sighing. "Okay, okay, I get it... I'm being an idiot..."

"Yeah, you are."

"..." That idiot just couln't stay quiet, could he? "Buuuuuuutttt, I still need help on these questions."

"Do it yourself," I whispered.

"But I don't understand."

"Well then figure it out."

"How exactly do I do that?"

"As I said, _figure it out_."

"You're _so_ helpful right now, y/n!" he laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah I know."

"Ugh, y/n, why do you hate me so much!?"

"I... I don't hate you..." I whispered. "I just... don't particularly like you as a friend... or respect you as a human being... Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to complete this question. Stop distracting me!"

"But I'm no-"

"I said stop distracting me!"

"Y/n, I need-"

"To stop distracting me!"

" _Noooo_ , I need you to h- _"_

"Just stop it!"

"I-"

"Stop it!"

"Y/N ST-"

"BE QUIET!"

"AXEL, Y/N! I warned you! Detention for you both afterschool!"

"But Si-" I began.

"No buts. That's that and it's settled."

"Ugh... this is so unfair!"

"That's too bad for you then!" Suddenely, the bells went. "Okay class, remember the homework for tomorrow."

The class hurriedly ran out of class, along with Roxas and Xion who gave me and Axel a quick wave. I groaned once more as I stuffed all my things into my bag. Axel did the same, looking away from me.

I threw my bag on my back and walked out. Axel hurriedly followed behind. "Y/n, wait!" He ran after me.

"Y/n!" he said when he had caught up to me.

"Go away!" I demanded, walking faster to get away from him.

He still ran forwards. "Listen, I know you're angry because I got you a detention, but, hey, at least you got me, right?"

I stopped, turned around and rolled my eyes. "I'm not angry because of the detention, idiot."

"You _aren't_?"

"No I'm not. I'm just angry because of you. You idiot."

" _Me?_ "

"Yes, _you_. That's what I just said, didn't I?" I sighed. "You're annoying and rude and a complete idiot and then seconds later you try to be all nice and all lovey-dovey to me! But it doesn't work! Ugh! You think you're _such_ a ' _ladies man_ ', but really you're just some guy who thinks he so _cool_ and _hot_!" I hadn't realised I was full-out shouting at him.

He froze in his spot. "I-I-"

"Just don't, okay?" I turned around, paused for a few moments and then hurried off to my next class. I didn't want to speak to him anymore...

 **Axel's POV**

She hurried off to her next class, leaving me frozen. I felt... guilty... I didn't mean to make her feel so bad... I didn't know I made her feel that bad...

I didn't move for a while, well, that was until Demyx came walking by and laughed at me. "What, got some girl troubles?" he laughed.

"I-hey, how'd you know!?" I questioned.

"You're face. It's precious!" He quickly took out his phone and took a photo of my face.

"Hey!" I covered the end of the camera.

He continued to laugh. "So, what's the trouble?"

"Why do _you_ need to know?" I pointed a finger at his face.

"Because I know all about women!"

I laughed uncontrolably. _"You_!? _Demyx_!?Knows a lot about _women_!?"

He nodded. "Don't question me! Just speak!"

I nodded. "Alright, alright, fine. It's y/n."

"Y/n? The new girl?" he asked.

I nodded. "She's beautiful..." I sighed.

"Awww! Has our wittle Axel gone and found himself a wittle crushy-wushy!?" Demyx mocked in a babyish voice.

I playfully (well, the _boy_ version of playfully) punched his arm. And that means that I actually fully hurt him. WHOOO!

"Ow!" he moaned. "Anyways, what happened with y/n?"

"Well, the thing is, she doesn't really like me... HOW COMES SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME!? EVERYONE LIKES ME!? LITERALLY, EVERY LADY OUT THERE HAS A DUMB CRUSH ON ME AND THIS ONE GIRL DOESN'T!?"

Demyx laughed. "Listen, not everyone will like you."

"How do I make her like me!?"

"Well... be a gentleman. Ladies love men with some class."

"Gentleman?" I muttered.

"Yeah dude. You know, small little things like... hmm... opening a door for a girl. The 'ladies first' rule. Ya know?" he explained.

"I-uh-that'll actually work, I think..."

"I told you I'm a ladies expert!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, sure. I gotta go... SEE YA DEMS!" I called, running off to my next class.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"SHUT IT DEMS! IT'S YOUR NICKNAME!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS! I WON'T STOP CALLING YOU THAT, SO DEAL WITH IT!"

"HEEEEEYYYYY! COMEEEE BAAACCKK HEREEE!"

"NO WAY! I GOTTA GO TO CLASS! SEE YA DEMS!"

"UUGGGGHHHHHH!"

 **Ooooookkkaaayy! That's all for now folks! I hope that you enjoyed that small Demyx tribute there! I just love that character! Don't you? Please leave a little comment below! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story so far and can't wait to find out what happens next! See ya later! Keep on reading!**


End file.
